Decidedly Different
by Chyck
Summary: SPD - Bridge muses about his new team


Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I don't know why we have to write these, since obviously no one on this site does… but I'll do it just to be safe.

Set after "Beginnings" Part I and II, because that's all that had aired when I wrote this

-

It's strange when you think about it. Well, perhaps not so strange. Perhaps it's just a little bit strange that the B-squad was thrown together. I mean, think about us. Our group is formed of two thieves, a beauty queen, Mr. By-the-book, and me, super psychic. Okay, I'm not a super psychic. Z would probably mock me for that one. Or at least one of her selves would mock me. Perhaps all of them would. Maybe… shoot. Syd says that I tend to babble. I guess she's right.

Anyway…

So it's been confirmed. Our little B-squad crew is decidedly different. The only ones that really get along are Jack and Z, and that's because they grew up together. For the rest of us, it's more of an indifferent tolerance. Well, except that Sky and Syd try to kill each other once a day. That's always amusing. I don't think she could reach his throat to strangle him if she tried. Never let her know I thought that. She _can_ reach my throat.

There I go rambling again.

I don't see how we're ever going to become a team. I like everyone just fine, but it's as if we come from different planets… except that 99 of our mixed-alien-race-world-thing get along perfectly well, while we can't seem to.

Take Jack, for example. He's a good guy overall. I know that he stole a lot of stuff, but it was with the intent to help others. His heart was in the right place, and with the lack of resources the streets offered, he did all he could. Had he been born to a different family or something, things might have turned out differently. One thing is for sure, though. His demolecularizing ability went hand-in-hand with thieving. Can you imagine how easy it must have been to escape with that power? No matter the situation, he could have always sunk into a wall. Of course, that ability also made him into one of the most arrogant humans on earth. He thought he could get away with anything until he met us… and now he still gets away with it.

Then look at Syd. She's done everything she's ever wanted to do. At 15, she was in the Olympics, won beauty pageants at 16, was a cover girl at 17, and both a Billboard top ten singer and an SPD Ranger at 18. The girl can do anything! Consequently, she's also used to getting her way and it miffs her when she doesn't. She really does try to be kind to everyone, but it doesn't always work. I've never seen anyone get so irritated over 55 games of rock-paper-scissors. So while Jack had almost nothing, Syd has had almost everything. Even her power is the most versatile. She can turn her hands into anything she wants; though beating on bad guys with iron seems to be her favorite.

Try to compare Syd and Z. You would think that being the resident "Ranger girls" would make them bond, but that's where their similarities stop. Syd is, in essence, a princess. Z is closer to a Cinderella who destroyed her pretty dress in lieu of some ripped jeans. Even though she went for the prince… or, rather, rangering… she dragged Jack along for the ride. She's a meld of her past and her present. She's got this badass street smarts and fighter for the greater good routine combined… or divided. I've wondered more than once if each of her duplicated selves has a different specialty. Like, there could be the one who kicks Jack's butt, and the one who masters the S.P.D. books in two seconds flat, and the one who… wait a minute. I think I'm starting to see a pattern. Do our powers really reflect ourselves that much?

Sky. Our resident grump… er… over-achiever. While Jack and Z became perfect thieves, and Syd became perfect at everything, Sky tried to become the perfect ranger. He may succeed some day, too, if he ever lightens up. Some day he and Jack are going to have it out. Jack has the red powers and doesn't seem to care, while all Sky ever wanted was to be the red ranger. They should just combine and become the purple rangers… you know, red plus blue equals purple? Never mind. And what do you know, his powers reflect his life just like everyone else's did. He's restrained and strict to the point of closed off. It's as if he's created a barrier between himself and everyone else who can't meet his ideals. It's no small surprise then that his power is making invisible force fields.

Lastly, there's me… Ramble-man. Trust me, if you had as many people's emotions and thoughts running through your head as I do, you'd get distracted, too. It's not easy tuning everyone else out so that you can hear yourself think. Even though I kid, I genuinely like everyone in B-squad. Maybe it's not an aura of indifference that everyone has, but one of mutual respect that no one is willing to cross. I'm pretty sure that's my job in the team. I always have been a mediator. Perhaps that's why I was given the powers of a psychic.

So even though we're all different, I think we were all meant to be here. Where else can you find five people whose personalities are reflected in their powers? I doubt that exists anywhere. Maybe Cruger did know what he was doing when he picked us, after all. We may all be decidedly different, but someday, we'll be a team.


End file.
